Pets
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Mist wants a new pet, and Ike is a little less than thrilled.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

**A/N: Haha, this idea just popped into my head when I was watching my brother play the game (the chapter in RD where your objective is to burn all the supplies). I greatly apologize if anyone's OOC, because I tried my best…so…enjoy!**

Because Mist was a mercenary, she had to be in all the fights and had seen all type of enemies. She had seen Pegasus-riders, cavalry, mages, priests, sword-wielders, and so on and so forth. But the kind of enemy that interested her the most was the wyvern-rider. It wasn't in her place to suddenly switch from healer to a wyvern-rider, to become an actual enemy, but the wyverns were so cute! And when the soldiers riding them were killed, what happened to their animals? The horses and wyverns and such were left by themselves.

And such was the case of this particular battle. When it was over, many of the enemy soldiers were slain like they were supposed to be, and their animals were standing there, rather confused. Those precious wyverns!

But there was one issue, Mist realized. What was she to do with a wyvern? She couldn't suddenly learn how to wield a weapon and start fighting. But it was so sad to leave the animals fend for themselves until somebody came and took them. Mist wished she could do it herself.

Actually, there were two issues. What would her brother say?

The battle had ended, and night had befallen the camp. Some stayed up, practicing and preparing for their next battle. Some stayed up, making strategies and tactics for their next battle. Some just went to sleep.

Mist did none of those. She knew that her chance was here, so she had to take advantage of it and make some sacrifices. Even if those sacrifices included sleep. Mist alternated her activities throughout the night, going from helping Oscar make food to helping Titania spar to helping Ike and Soren make plans for the next battle (actually, she was basically just standing there not doing anything, since she for the most part had no idea what they were talking about). She had to wait until everybody went to sleep, which she did. By the time they did, it was pitch black outside and Mist could've crashed if she just lied down. But she couldn't.

When she was absolutely sure everybody was asleep, she snuck out to their battle site that they had left earlier that day. Mist was sincerely hoping that the wyvern that had been stranded was still there, and no enemy soldier came along and took it.

After sneaking to that field, she pleasantly found that there was a black wyvern waiting on the ground for her, sleeping. Mist smiled largely, and walked over to it.

"Hello! My name is Mist!" She said cheerily. The wyvern looked lazily up at her and blinked once. "I'm going to take you back to camp…" she was now more nervous. What if the wyvern tried to bite her? Or something? And how was she to take it back? Mist tried to remember how Haar rode his wyvern, and decided just go get on.

"Okay. Now, let's go back!" It still had reigns on it. She pulled them and found her way back to camp, where she mounted it outside her tent and went to sleep.

---

Ike woke up early the next morning, ready to spar with whoever was up. It would probably be Mia. It was sunrise, and the air was chilly. His sword was cold, and he dressed himself and left his tent.

He stretched and looked around for Mia, or anyone else, when he saw a black wyvern outside the tent next to him.

_That's weird, _Ike thought, confused. _I thought Haar's tent was down the row…_

He shrugged and walked past it, looking for a partner, ready to throw his sword at somebody. Ike was about to go see if Soren was up and plan more when he saw Haar in front of him…riding a black wyvern.

"Haar?" Ike said, confused. Why was he even up at this time!? It was so early.

"Couldn't sleep." He explained.

"Ah." Something then clicked inside his brain. "Where's your tent?"

Haar sleepily pointed towards the end of the row or tents. Ike looked back to where he had come out, and saw the wyvern laying there, sleeping next to a tent.

Haar saw it too. "What the hell…?"

Ike couldn't remember whose tent it was, so he and Haar marched/rode over to it, ready to disturb somebody's sleep. Had an enemy soldier randomly come and taken a tent? That couldn't be right. They would have done much more damage than just taking the tent. Whose was it…?

The Commander ripped the tent flap open and saw his sleeping sister, who was still sleeping when he and Haar came in.

"Mist! Wake up!" She did, as if on command.

"Ike! What's wrong!? Are we going to battle?" She looked around frantically.

"No," Ike answered. Haar was behind him and had left his ride outside. "But I have a great question, and I'm sure only you can answer it."

"Oh," Mist sat up. "What is it?"

"Why in the world is there a wyvern outside your tent!?"

"Oh!" Mist laughed, but turned seriously almost immediately. "I was going to tell you about that. Um, see, when the enemies get killed, their rides still have to stay there…and it's really sad! And, um…I really liked wyverns, so…"

Ike sighed heavily. He could see where his sister was coming from, but was angry about it. "When did you get it?"

"Last night."

"What?" Haar spoke up. "You were annoying us last night."

Ike shot him a dirty look. "In the middle of the night?" Mist nodded. "So, you snuck out."

"I had to! I wanted the wyvern!" Mist pouted and folded her arms. "Can we keep him? Please? I went through so much trouble to get him…"

"No. He doesn't belong to us."

"Ike! Please! Mean people would have taken him…"

"Mist." Ike looked sternly at his sister. "You don't know how to ride a wyvern, and we need you to be a healer along with Rhys. You're good at what you do. You need to realize that you're never going to have everything you want in life, and a wyvern for you is frivolous. Haar is our wyvern-rider, and though I can see where you are coming from, taking a horse or wyvern is considered stealing."

"But-"

"I know you want him, and I know that he may be 'cute', but we can't keep him. We couldn't use him. Do you understand?" Haar had a small smile on his face in the background. Ike was pretty good at this, and he could understand the feelings of his sister. He was a good commander, and an even better brother.

"Yes…I suppose so…" Mist looked down at her lap, trying her hardest not to cry. "Do…do we have to bring him back now?"

"I'm afraid we do, Mist." Ike responded. "I'm sorry."

Mist was devastated. The wyvern would have to go back to where it came from, and may have to starve or go through bad training by mean enemies. And she had already named it Steve! She thought of all the good times they had spent together…when she walked up to him, and he looked at her. And when she took him home. And called him Steve. And all those good times would have to go to waste. All she wanted was a pet to keep her company when her brother was planning and when everyone else was sparring or busy, and she had nothing to do…

They went back outside, Ike ready to take the wyvern back to the battlefield. Haar was going to go back to sleep if he could try, and Mist was going to go back in the tent after saying goodbye to Steve and maybe cry. But after going outside, none of those things were going to happen for the three of them.

Haar's wyvern and Steve – who needed to be renamed, apparently – had snuggled up to each other. Haar's nameless wyvern had its head and wing on top of "Steve" and they were both sleeping adorably. Mist broke out into a huge grin as they walked outside. Haar started chuckling. Ike put his hand up to his face.

"Steve's a girl!!" Mist started laughing. "Oh my gosh! This is so wonderful! Our wyverns are in love!" She smiled up at Haar. But when she looked at Ike, her smile disappeared. "But…"

"Mist, I'm sorry," after doing all that, this just made the job much harder, Ike knew. "We still have to take him back."

Ike walked over to the happy couple and pulled on the reigns of "Steve". Suddenly, Haar's wyvern lifted its head and growled, loud and long and steady. Haar laughed even more. "Come on, Steve…" Haar's wyvern kept growling, baring its teeth now. It was almost hissing.

Ike backed away slowly, and Mist and Haar were full-out laughing now. The big, strong commander was just scared by a couple of wyverns.

Mist was ecstatic, however. "Does this mean we can keep her!?? Please!?"

Ike sighed heavily, again. "I guess we kind of have to…"

"YAY!" Mist ran up to her brother and hugged him tight. "THANK YOU!" She then went over and hugged Stevina, which would be her new name.

Haar had ceased his chuckling. Looks like the girl could get everything she wanted in her life.

**A/N: Wyvern love! Gotta love it! I really do love wyverns, though. So I liked writing this. Anyway, please review, and I hope this got a smile out of you or something. Haha. Thank you for reading. :D**


End file.
